answers and love
by ookami kattana
Summary: sequal to snow kagome explaines her past. Does naruto hate her? what about the villagers? how will they cope with the mysterious new addition to their happy village? And why is sasuke so attached to her? -disclamer i dont own naruto or inuyasha- Naru/kag/sasu
1. her past

**HI, I GOT A COUPLE REVIEWS THAT SAID I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUAL! SO, HERE IT IS, ASWERS AND LOVE. CHAPTER 1: HER PAST. i dunt own inu or naru!**

They walked to his apartment, hands interlaced. Naruto, curious asked, "Hey kagome, what were those things that pulled you away?'' Kagome sighed. She raisedher eyebrow and looked up at him. "Guess i should tell ya the whole story huh?" Naruto, sensing that jer story would be a long one, shook his head. "Ie, kagome, lets talk tomorrow." Kagome yawned and nodded. "Hai, i'm tired."

'Especialy after battleing naraku, Again .' Naryto nudged her. "Kagome we're here." Kagome looked up from her thinking. Thefirst thing she saw was; STAIRS. "Mou, stairs? Why me- eep!" Kagome squeeked as she was lifted against a muscular chest. Naruto grinned at her. "Need a lift?" He asked. Kagome just stared at him, then smiled gently and snuggled into his chest. Naruto jumped and landed at the top of the stairs holding kagome gingerly to his chest. He continued to hold her, Walking to his door. He shifted kagome on one arm

and opened the door to his bedroom. "Ramen eating two-timer!" Kagome said suddenly. ''Huh?" Kagome was asleep. 'she must be talkin in her sleep.' Heset her down on his bed pulling the covers up to her chin. Hesitating, hje took the sakura blossoms out of her hair. He stepped back to go to the living room, the couch to be his bed for the night when a hand onhis wrist stopped him. "Dont leave me alone, please."

Kagome plead, her half lidded eyes glistening with tears. Narutos eyes softened. He nodded, laying next to her. Kagome rolled over and buried her face in his side, sighing. Naruto chuckled softly, carefull not to jostle the now sleeping miko beside him, his hand brushig her bangs from her eyes. Early te next morning Kagome woke to the heavenly scent of food. Otherwise known as; Breakfast.

She got up and headed towards the source of the scent, leading her to the kitchen were naruto was...Currently residing in. Kagome shuffled her feet nervously. 'He's so nice! unlike...' Kagome was brought out of her musings by naruto's voice. "Ohayo, kagome! I made breakfast! Hope ya like ramen." "Aa" "Why dont you sit down?" Kagome looked at the chair. "I'm nnot used to sitting." Kagome explained. "Oh uhh Y-you could sit down if you like." Deciding to humor him she sat down happily.

"Arigato!" Kagome said as naruto set the ramen down. "Un." They ate in silence castig the occasional glance at eachother. "It started when i was fifteen. '' Kagome said, breaking the silence. "Huh?" Naruto looked up from his ramen. "When it all started." Naruto nodded. "Mycat, buyo, got stuck in the well house of our shrine. My little brother souta was trying to get him out. When i whent to help him, a centipede demon dragged me down the well, taking me five hundred years back in time, where i released the half

demon inuyasha from the sacred tree. That was also the place where i found out I had the sacred jewel, also known as the shikon no tama, jewel of four souls. I shattered the jewel trying to get it back from a crow demon, which started the hunt for the jewel shards." An hour had past without the teens knowing it. "When i was forced back to my era afteer the finale battle with naraku, I found my family, all of them were dead."

Kagome was crying now, her fists shaking in suppressed agony, anger, and plain darkness. "Naraku survived some how, and killed my family. I was to battle weary to fight back as his minions, the demons you saw that day, dragged me through a purplelight. For more then 100 years he tortured me, one of the things he did was make me immortal so he could torture me forever. It wasent untile you, unknowingly said you loved me, that i gained my powers and strenght to fight him back."

Naruto blushed. "W-when did i say that?" Kagome giggled and laid her forehead on his. Kagome started to glow red and naruto began to panic. 'No! please dont leave me kagome!' But when she closed her eyes and hugged him, he calmed. the red engulfed their forms, suddenly they were standing in front of a cained kagome wearing a brown kimono two sizes too short for her lean and muscled body. A man with long black hair that reached his waist stood in front of her. Cold, evil red eyes glared at kagome. A twisted smile graced his somewhat handsome face. He gracefully strode towards kagome and kneeled infront of her. "Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage when will you come out? in the eveing of the dawn? The crane and the turtle slipped, your captured now!"

He teased. Kagome growled, baring her teeth and snapped her jaws at him. "Heheheh, Kagome, you act like a dog, perhaps the lord and the have breed rubbed of on you, ne?" Naraku leaned in and licked her chin up to her ear. Kagome grimanced and scooted away. Naraku smirked and stood up. "Kagome, koi, no matter how much you wish, you'll never escape, never find love."

Suddenly a voice echoed in the room. "I-i think i love her. I-i DO love her! Yuki I miss you," Naraku screamed."AAAAAAAAHH! NOOOOOOO!" The voice continued. "Please, yuki, come back to me!" Kagomes eyes watered "Naruto." Kagomes head lowered as she suddenly started to pulse.

Her matted hair grew to her waist. The entire left side of her black hair turned emerald green. The too small kimono glowed and transformed into a black hoari (Like inu's shirt." with green sakura pettals fluttering around her shoulders, the bottom of her sleeves, and the end of her shirt. Black loose pants were held up with a green and black sash. Black combat boots finished the outfit.

her eyes glowed and turned a metalic gray instead of their usuall ice blue. Two swords hung from her sash. One sword in prticular had what looked to be white dog fur right under the hilt. A huge bone boomarang was strapped to her back along with a quiver of arrows and a bow. She lifted her head and twisted smile graced her face. A dark laugh spilled from her lips A crazed look adorned her eyes as she kept laughing darkley.

a pink light twirled around her neck as a large marble looking jewel apeared on her neck as an invisible winnd shifted her hair side to side. "Its your turn this time, naraku." She said darkley. Naraku stepped back fearfully. "I wonder what i should kill you with?" Kagome broke the chains that were restraining her. She stepped forward. "How about all of them, one by one. After all youdid kill them all, it would only be fair to help them get revenge!"

Kagome manipulated her miko ki into a sutra. "This is for miroku!" She threw the sutra at his face. They (Kagome,kagome,and naruto) watched as the sutra burned narakus face, the spirituall ki eating at his face. Kagome smirked in satisfaction. She grabbed the bow and arrows. "This is for kikyo!" She pointed the arrow at naraku, filling the tip with miko ki, not enough to kill him just to make him suffer. "GO!" The arrow whizzed

towards naraku, penetrating his abdomen. Narakus paind cries beat against the walls. Kagomes smirk grew. She grabbed the sword with tha fur, (Boots with tha fur- with tha fur! ;) ) And unsheathed it, a yellow light dancing around the blade. "Tis is for inuyasha! Kaze no kizu!(Wind scar) " A large blade of demonic wind slashed at his shoulders. "Nhg!" Her smirk grew to a faint grin. She then grabbed the boomarang. "This is for sango-nee! Hiraikotsu!"

She threw her hiraikotsu at naraku, chopping his body in half. She grinned slightly. "AAAAAHAHAHAAHAA!" Narakus cries echoed, reaching no one. "This, is for my kit, shippo, and kilala, My son that you took away from me! and a close comrade!" she held her hand out infront of her, palm faccing naraku. "FOX FIRE,TRIPPLE PAIN!" A tornado looking swirl of blue and red flames shot out of her hand, burning naraku to a crisp. She grinned full blast, making her look like the craziest woman on earth. She walked to his burnt body. "This is for my family!" She put one han on the top of his body and the disconnected bottom half of his body. "Arigato, keade, this is for you, aswell." Her hands glew red and naraku screamed, dissapearing into ashes.

She was then engulfed by the red glow, her outfit turning into a red kimono with pink sakura petteals fliying around the fabric, her hair turning back to its naturall black. They were back in the kitchen, kagome panting harshly. "Kagome..." Kagome looked back up at him, eyes fearfull. "Do you hate me now?" "...-"

mwhahaahaaaa! cliffy! please r&r!


	2. shadow

uhhhh... to the story? XD

"No, kagome, i dont, but what was up with the err, transformation? You know, like the hair and eyes and clothes? Not to mention when you changed you seemed,... i dunno, crazy?" Naruto asked. Kagomes eye twiched.

'Mou... Why so many questions in one paragraph?' She asked her self dramaticly, yet relieved at the same time. Deciding to answer the poor boys questions, she mentaly prepared her self. "Ahem, well, hmm... How should i explain that,... Aha!" She snapped her fingers. "That i guess you could call my black side. I've gotten so used to her i call her yami. (Shadow.) When i get into blood lust, anger, or get too stressed out that i kinda turned i dunno, crazy." She explained, biting the tip of her thumb in thought.

"That first happened when we were fighting this snake demon, it was two years after falling down the well."

**FLASH BACK**********

_"Inuyasha, i sense a jewel shard coming this way, fast." Kagome informed her dog eared friend. "Which way's it comin' from, wench?" inuyasha asked, unsheathing his tessaiga. "Um... West! It's just a couple miles away." She estimated, the wind ruffiling her green sailor uniform. Trees flew in all directions as a huge dark violet snake slithered its way towards them, debris flying in all directions._

_"Give me the sssssshardsss wench!~" the snake commanded. "Oh hell no! wind scar!" Inuyashas yell was acoumpanied by the shouts of, "Hiraikotsu!" And, "Sacred sutras!" "Gaaaaah!" The snake writhered on the ground in pain. "Wench, wheres the shard?" kagome sighed at her new name. _

_"Um, its in his right fang!" Inuyasha grunted, walking up to the 'dead' snake, his sword in its sheath. "sherwaaaa!" The snake gave a shrill shriek, rising and lashing out, the first person he got was shippo. Then, the snake lashed out its massive tail, sending kagome against the tree, her head smashing down onto her chest. _

_"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha sent ruthless blow after blow, the slashes of wind not phasing the snake a bit._

_"What the?" Sango and the others, not including shippo, glanced in kagomes direction. Kagome chuckled darkly, pulsing an eerie aura. A flash of red surrounded her form as she started changing. Her mid back black hair grew and untangled itself. the left side turned an emerald green. her sailor outfit grew, the skirt turning into loose black pants held up by a black tipped green of the brown flats, black boots stabled her balance more._

_ She looked up, now gray eyes flashing dangeruosly as she flexed her hands, itching to grab her sword._

_"Lets have some fun shall we?" Kagome grabbed her sword and ran towards the over sized snake._

_She jumped, kicked, slashed and played with the snake, making sure it suffered._

_"Sacred shadows!" She screamed as a black outlined with electric blue raggedy slash shot for ward and-_

_**mwahahahaaaa! another cliffy! thanks to my 2 reviewers, this ones for you!**  
_

_**ja-ne~~~**_


	3. to the hokages!

_"Lets have some fun shall we?" Kagome grabbed her sword and ran towards the over sized snake._

_She jumped, kicked, slashed and played with the snake, making sure it suffered._

_"Sacred shadows!" She screamed as a black outlined with electric blue raggedy slash shot for ward and circled around the snake like a tornado, lightning bolts of purification shot out randomly at the snake, purifying it slowly till it hit its entire body, each piece of flesh ash gray until the finale strike engulfed his entire body, his pained shrieks beat against their ears._

_Kagome grinned in a satisfaction as the snake turned into nothing._

_"Ka-kagome?" inuyasha was the first to speak, staring uncertaily at his best-friends, back. Kagome looked over her shoulder a crazed look on her face as she grinned darkly, a fang glistening as the light hit it._

_"Anger me, inuyasha, ill kill you." she said, her hair going back to its origanal state along with her out-fit and eyes._

_end flash back._

Naruto stared in awe at kagome. "Sugoi..."(Awsome) he whispered.

"So... Do you understand more?" asked kagome as she fidgeted under his awed stare.

"Mhm, but i forgot something but i just cant remember, i was gonna tell you after breakfast, but i forgot, and i know it was important." Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

his eyes widened."Shimata! I gotta take you to the hokage! and explain how you werent seen by the gaurds at the gates!"

Kagome tilted her head. " there werent any gates... Or guards..." True, their little clearing was in the middle of some trees located inside the gates. Naruto nodded his head, after all that would be a much easier way to explain how the guards dident catch them.

One problem solved, now to the hokage, great. naruto sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Al right, kagome, lets get this over with." He grabbed her hand and led her outside, putting their shoes on on the decided to walk to the hokage tower, to show kagome around. He found pleaser in watching kagome

gasp, her eyes sparkling like a child when it sees a new toy. He chuckled when kagome stared dumb-founded at the glaring villagers. she ignored the disgusted and hateful looks from the villagers as she latched on to narutos arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here, hop on." Naruto said kneeling in front of kagome. kagome raised her brow but dident question his antics. "Ya ready?" he asked, a grinn plastered on his handsome face. Kagome nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. She eeped as he launched forward full blast, the buildings and people nothing but a blur to them as they headed to ward the hokages tower kagome softly laughing as the wind ran its cool fingers through her hair and tiding her kimono to its satisfaction.

They entered a tower with complicated hallways until they reached a door. naruto entered without knocking and set kagome down. "Tsunade baa-chan!" 'baa-chan' got up calmly and walked over to naruto. If you looked hard enough, you could see te twiching of jher fingers as she stood infront of naruto and smiled. "Naruto! how nice to see you! NOW DIE!" she swung her fists at naruto, succesfully hitting him and knocking him out. She stood straight and dusted her hands. "That otta teach im to call me baa-chan, baka gaki."

"Heheh!"

"Uh?" tsunade turned towards the sound and found a giggling girl about a year or two younger then naruto. The girls attempts of stiffling her giggles were in vain. The girls waist length midnight hair was bouncing around her small yet masculine form. When the girl took notice of tsunades stare, she stopped giggling and stood up straight.

"Hello, my name is kagome, narutos friend." Se said politely, amusment shone slightly in her eyes as tsunades jaw hit the floor.

- ok, this is no cliffy! i just lost inspiration at tthe moment. any ideas?


	4. sasuke the battle starts!

"Hello, my name is kagome, narutos friend." Se said politely, amusment shone slightly in her eyes as tsunades jaw hit the floor.

Tsunade looked down at naruto. "Naruto, you got some explaining to do." She shook her head and took out a bottle of sake out of nowhere and chugged it down. Naruto twiched on the floor. He rose suddenly and appeared next to kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ohayo tsunade! This is kagome, my friend!" He informed brightly, a smile reaching his ears. Kagome glanced at him.

Tsunade became suspicious. "How did she get past the guards? And who is she?" She said, rising to her feet.

and so the story is told to tsunade.

four hours later********************* ooohhhh! look at the pretty stary thingies! :D*******************

They told the story from when they met to now. Kagome even did that memory thing. Tsunade stared in awe, much like naruto did. "Oh..my. Shizune! More sake!" A Tall woman with short hair came in the room with bottles of sake in her arms, sighing.

"Tsunade...!" She began, instead, she shook her head and left the room. Tsunade chugged down the two first bottles and rubbed her temples.

"Might aswell get sasuke, and you two can show her around." She said tiredly. Narutos mouth open and closed imitating a fish.

"B-but, why the teme?!" Tsunade growled.

"I SAID SOOOO! SASUKE!" Sasuke appeared in a puff of smoke, a bored look on is face.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily. Tsunade scowled.

"Naruto brought a friend. Show her around and come back to my office, i have some questions for her."

Sasuke nodded and turned towards escort-tee. What he saw surprised him. A young girl, a year or two younger than him stood besides naruto. Her black/blue hair had two front locks tied back. Her red kimono had pink sakura pettals floating across the fabric. Her gray eyes searched him alarmingly with a tint of curiousness.

"Whatever. Lets go." He took the girl and the dobe outside, showing her around while sasuke and naruto silently fought for her attention.

"Teme! I found her first! Back off!" Naruto whispered harshly as he elbowed sasuke in the gut.

"Pfsh! Who would want you dobe?" Sasuke wacked him in the head.

"Hmph!

sorry ive been busy with my b-day (6th of feb) anywho, enjoy!


	5. dadadadaaaaa

**i am deleting answers and love. if u dont want me too let me know 4 now its on hold. ja~**

** -love kattana**


	6. moving in part 1

**my goodness you guys are going to make me cry! thank you so much! and thanks for the late b-day wish lol. heres your chapter!**After they were done with the tour sasuke,naruto, and kagome headed to the hokages to answer tsunades questions.

In the office they sat anxiously. Tsunade drummed her fingers against the hardwood desk.

"Lets start shall we? first question. Can you fight?" Kagome nodded and tsunade went on. "Do you intend to harm or disturb kanoha and or its residents?" no. "Do you have a lover?"

"What? no..." Tsunade nodded.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"What? Uh... Red and green and black, i guess."

"Cool, you are now a resident in kanoha!" tsunade exclaimed.

They stared. Long. And blankly.

"Ok... Awsome!" Kagome smiled.

"Now get out. Shizune!" tsunade dismissed them with a wave of her hand. They nodded and exited fluently.

"Kagome, do you have a place to stay? Other than the dobe?" Sasuke casually asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I dont need another place to stay... i like it at naruto's..." Granted, it was small, too small for two people and she'd be over joyed to have a larger apartment. Reading her thoughts sasuke shook his head.

"It's too small for two people. Move into my house." Naruto made a move to object but sasuke enterjected.

"Both of you. Please." Naruto fell over. A uchiha has lowered himself to say PLEASE? All hell has frozen over...

"Naruto! That sounds amazing! Please? It'll be amazing, living with my two best-only friends!" Kagome helped naruto to his feet and grabbed the boys hands heading in a random direction.

"Kagome? It's this way." Sasuke jerked his head to the right.

"Oh, heheh, i knew that! Onward!"


End file.
